Only A Tie
by dmnchld1029
Summary: Shego misses Kim, so she asks what she's wearing. Kim answers.


AN: I know, probably not the story you were hoping for. But I really wanted to put this out there for a special person on their special day. Even though now it's late, I hope they'll forgive me anyway.

~~~KP~~~

_-What are you wearing?-_

I send the message to my innocently cute girlfriend. Even though we've been going out for a while now she's still _quite_ the prude. Though honestly, some things will probably never change.

Which is why I almost dropped my phone when I open the text.

_-an oversized tee and blue jeans, black panties-_

_-you?-_

Getting inside the apartment, I grin. _Some_one's a little minx tonight. I'll pay her a visit in a bit - after I unpack. Honestly, business trips are for suckers who have no lives - so why am _I _going on them?

For now I put down my phone on the counter. Nudge suitcases inside with my foot.

I kick my shoes off and throw my keys down on the kitchen table, unbuttoning my oxford shirt en route. Popping up the collar, I shed the garment and let the navy blue billow unceremoniously on the bathroom floor; sliding out of slacks, a matte shadow growing against the glossy white tile.

I pull on a pair of shorts I know Kimmie _really _likes. Retrieving the cellular device, I type _-Black basketball shorts and a tie-_ smiling wickedly as I plop down on the couch.

The phone vibrates in my hand. 1 Message from K. _-sexy-_

I shake my head. It buzzes again.

_-tell me more about your tie-_

I swear, my frequently-messaging parts hates the academic in me when I slowly text back: _-It's grey, blue, black, and white. The grey and black stripes are wider than the white and blue stripes. It's on my neck properly but I may have to loosen it here in a second.-_

Smirking, I know I've got her when she doesn't respond immediately. I close my eyes for a moment, mentally watching her cheek color. I press a button when I feel the response.

_-hot under the non-existent collar?-_

I blink, not expecting an answer that was coherent, much less a flirty one.

_-Mayhap.-_

Immediately: _-purr-_

Eyebrow or eyebrow_s_ may have been raised. What _happened_ to my Princess? I wonder how far this will go as I reply: _-Wanna loosen it for me?-_

Holding so tightly I don't feel the shaking, the screen lights up. I let out a moan as I read the last text.

_-I would, but I'd just end up touching you all over and I'm afraid that would be the end of our conversation-_

A shiver tickles up my spine. I lick suddenly-dry lips. Swallow. Now I _really _needed a shower. I shake myself and head to the bedroom to get fresh clothes.

Opening the door, I key in _-That would be one hell of an ending.-_

"Baby, that's hardly the end of anything."

My eyes flick up to greet the speaker. I smother a growl at the sight of Kim Possible sitting back on the edge of my bed, wearing only half the clothes she said she had on.

She beckons me forward, left hand grabbing the end of my tie and continues "Should I take that as a yes?" Her right hand reaches up to join the other, then slowly slides along the article before finding the knot. Instead of pulling it loose, the redhead grabs the junction and pulls me down. Soft lips whisper over mine. "Stop me if I go too far."

Eyes rolling back into my skull, I moan heatedly into her mouth. When she releases me I lean my forehead on hers and pant back, "What are you doing here? I was planning to see you after I took a shower…"

Her teeth move to sink into my neck and my head tilts to the side despite myself. A free hand makes its way beneath the waistband, cupping my sex.

"So did you want to take a shower?" she asks, wiggling her fingers against me, helping my shorts fall.

"Ugh… this is _so_ not fair."

Lips quirk on my skin. I think she said something like _"What's unfair?"_ but I can't be sure when she starts leaning into me. She slowly pushes me back, simultaneously pumping long fingers smoothly into me.

I stumble backwards until I'm pressed against the cold tile.

"We can't have you being all dirty…" I let out a yelp as cold water hits my bare shoulder.

"Kimmie, what's gotten into you?"

"The question is what _hasn't _gotten into me," my skull collides with the wall behind me and she takes advantage, attacking my throat with her tongue. She husks out, "I've missed you."

Eyes fluttering closed, the image of sprawling her over my sheets burns through me, transforming the deluge of water into steam.

"I've missed you too." I reach to pull her closer but she grabs my wrist and pins it to the side. "No, it's my turn to touch you. You can thank me later.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

I roll my eyes behind shut lids, though oblige.

But her hands disappear.

My brows scrunch and I look to see what's happening.

Before I can focus on her, my vision blurs at the feeling of her tongue pressing into me. Legs shaking beneath me, our eyes meet and the look she gives me can only be described as smug. I moan and my brain turns to fuzzy mush.

Her nails rake down my side and the anticipation was electricity in my veins.

Slender fingers work their way inside me, venturing to familiar pleasure zones. She walks them along the front wall, stroking gently at the spot she simultaneously brushes against from outside.

The rising mist threatens to suffocate me as I gasp, body swaying to her minstrations.

Her free hand snaking around my thigh to pull me in, I balance myself by fisting my hands into her hair, pulling her towards me. Her tongue rolls across my mound, languidly caressing my clitoris.

She abruptly rips her face away, the hot water spilling down my legs doing little to fill the aching vacancy. Nipping my hip and trailing open-mouthed kisses up my stomach to circle my nipple, she leads one of my hands from her head.

A heavy groan clawing its way up my throat at the supple curve of her breast. Her moan vibrates through me; I smirk at the change of pace. It's short-lived as Kim removes my hand again, pushing it insistently to the wall.

"My turn, remember?"

I grin, the outward display of dominance is rare for my shyer half and it's turning me on more than I'm willing to admit.

Her fangs bite into a shoulder muscle so hard my knees buckle. Strangled sounds gives way to the white noise of running water. She relents and kisses me thoroughly, the taste of me still lingering on her.

Forbidden to do anything else, I demand control of the kiss. My forcefulness causes her to hasten the hand playing my body for all it was worth. Pleasure swells beneath my skin.

Despite the spray beginning to cool, I was being boiled alive into a quivering mess. Her fingers speed up once more, coaxing me to the brink. At the edge, she teased me briefly before using her thumb to roughly assault my clit.

Screaming into her mouth, both her hand and tongue keep on until the sensations start to hurt. I weakly fight her off.

"Bed," I pant. "Now."

She grins, pecking me on the cheek and leaving wet underwear on the floor to scampering off.

I finally remove the item that started this whole ordeal, hanging the tie to drip.

"And didn't you say you were wearing more clothes?"

"Nope, only a tie."


End file.
